


A Naughty Kitten Gets Punished

by cloudafterdark



Series: Gen's Toy Box [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Play, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Hypnotism, Implied Continued Mind Control, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Punishment, Spanking, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudafterdark/pseuds/cloudafterdark
Summary: Tsukasa knew that coming into Gen’s hut uninvited was a bad idea.But something about the slight man just... drew him in, made him feel comfortable in the man’s presence. He never felt calmer than when he was visiting Gen.---Gen's new toy falls right into Master's trap.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Gen's Toy Box [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	A Naughty Kitten Gets Punished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluephoenixangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my dear friend Blue!
> 
> This is a companion piece to our TKS RP event fic, _Gen's Perfect Toy._ Following the first fic, Gen adds Tsukasa (and eventually a few others) to his harem of obedient dolls. The Tsukasa induction chapter will be coming shortly, but I wanted to post this for Blue's birthday in the meantime!

Tsukasa knew that coming into Gen’s hut uninvited was a bad idea.

But something about the slight man just... drew him in, made him feel comfortable in the man’s presence. He never felt calmer than when he was visiting Gen, whether it was alone, or if it was with Senku or Chrome. It probably had to do with his incense and the tea blends he brewed. Tsukasa always meant to ask if he could take some back to his own little hut, but somehow, every time he seemed to forget until he was almost home. Although, on the bright side, it gave him an excuse to come visit more often...

Like today. Tsukasa didn’t even know if Gen was  _ home, _ much less if he was interested in having visitors, but here Tsukasa was anyway. He took a deep breath before knocking on the frame. “Gen? Are you home?” He waited with bated breath... but there was no answer. Tsukasa drew the curtain aside just enough to take a peek into the hut; there was no sign of its occupant anywhere.

Well... if he wasn’t home, as long as Tsukasa didn’t touch or disturb anything, surely Gen wouldn’t mind if he came in... right?

He took a cautious step inside, almost afraid of some kind of booby trap or alarm to be set off, but thankfully nothing happened. He twitched at every little sound, though, peeking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him in. Thankfully, he was alone.

And now that he was inside, it all seemed so—so silly. He was jumping at shadows. No one was going to catch him—and even if they did, what of it? He was visiting his friend’s home, it wasn’t as though he was breaking in for some nefarious purpose.

Well, unless someone considered “I wanted to take a nap in Gen’s hut because it’s more relaxing than my place” nefarious.

He sighed in relief as he practically collapsed into the cushions in the center of the room. Even without the incense going, just the faint scent of the herbal concoction on the pillows was enough to drain the tension from Tsukasa’s body. He practically went boneless, closing his eyes and breathing in the distinctive scent of Gen; the smell of his incense; and the musky, heady scent of sweat and cum...

Something about the scent niggled at the back of his mind, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it—or perhaps more accurately, when he tried to focus on what might be bothering him, his mind swam and his thoughts drifted elsewhere.

When he lifted his head from the cushions, his eyes caught on a slip of pale purple fabric hanging over the edge of a nearby basket. It was sheer and delicate-looking; Tsukasa couldn’t help being drawn to it. He heaved himself out of the pile and crawled over on his knees to investigate—only to blush madly as he drew out a pair of panties. The lilac material felt so soft in his fingers. There was a matching bra in the basket as well, along with a pair of thigh-high stockings and some kind of garter belt with four pairs of ribbons dangling from it.

_ Oh.  _ He had no idea Gen was interested in wearing things like...  _ that. _ Although, now that he held it in his hands and got a better look, didn’t it seem a bit big for Gen? The older man was smaller than this; the bra and panties were sized for a much larger body than someone of Gen’s build.

Maybe... Tsukasa’s cheeks burned with a flush.  _ Maybe it would fit him? _

He was stripping out of his clothing before he could stop himself. It almost felt like an out-of-body experience, the way his limbs moved of their own accord. But he wanted...  _ needed _ to know how that silky-smooth fabric would feel against his chest; brushing his nipples; snugly cupping his cock and balls. He licked his lips absently as his cloak slipped away to pool on the floor.

A moment later, he stepped into the panties and tugged them up around his hips. They were cut high in the legs, exposing every little bit of his sculpted thighs, and he could feel the narrow back creeping up the crack of his ass. His dick was already getting hard from the brush of the fabric and the way it lifted his balls close to his body.

He followed it with the belt, which settled just above the waist of the panties, and sat down on the floor to slip the stockings up his legs. The fabric stretched around his feet and calves; it clung to his smooth legs, which he remembered waxing recently as the feeling of the hair had been bothering him. Gen had actually helped with it, since the mentalist had experience with such self-maintenance from his days as a television personality.

Gen was such a great guy. Really a wonderful person...

Tsukasa snapped out of his daze and went back to dressing, pulling he other stocking on and attaching the ribbons to tiny loops stitched into the top hem. When his legs rubbed together, he had to bite back a moan of pleasure at the feeling. His cock jumped again and he flushed an even deeper red.

Eyes trailing over to the last remaining item, he paused. The bra was so pretty and delicate-looking... it wouldn’t stretch like the stockings or the panties. His heart began to pound in his chest—if something happened to it, Gen would know Tsukasa had ruined it for whoever it was intended for. But his nipples almost  _ throbbed _ in the open air, as if begging to feel the silky, sheer fabric against them.

He’d already come this far... there was no turning back now, was there?

With trembling fingers, he picked up the bra and wrapped it around his torso. He hooked it shut with an ease of experience he didn’t know he possessed; and as the thought of how  _ weird _ that was bubbled up in his mind, the bubble popped just as quickly.

Tsukasa continued on to pull the straps over his shoulders, heedless of the thought that was lost before it could even form.

“I see a naughty Kitten has been getting into Master’s things,” came a familiar voice from behind Tsukasa. He jumped in surprise and turned quickly to face the door. But instead of the angry expression he expected, Gen looked more amused than anything.

“Ah— Gen, I can explain—” Tsukasa started, but his mouth fell shut a moment later. He really  _ couldn’t _ explain, to be honest. He didn’t know  _ why _ he’d felt this... compulsion. It had just seemed like the right thing to do.

“Oh,  **_alm-cay_ ** , Tsukasa-chan. It’s fine, I’m not mad at all.” A sense of relief washed over Tsukasa and the tension at being caught drained from his body. “In fact, that looks so good on you, I think you should just leave it on. Why don’t you tell me what brought you here, though?”

Tsukasa nodded absently. “I’ve been having trouble sleeping... I was hoping if you were here you could help.”

“Oh, you poor thing! Of course, Tsukasa-chan. You just close your eyes and  **_elax-ray_ ** _ ,  _ and I’ll be more than happy to help you get some rest.”

A low sigh escaped Tsukasa’s lips as his eyelids grew heavy. “Thank you...” he mumbled under his breath. He was still kneeling on Gen’s floor as the mentalist approached him.

“So, now that you’re going to  **_elax-ray_ ** for me...” He paused and Tsukasa relaxed even more, barely able to keep himself upright. “Let me help you with this... you need to adjust the fit on these things for them to support you properly.”

Tsukasa’s breath hitched at the feeling of nimble fingers circling his hard nipples through the bra. Gen’s palms were warm, almost burning as they cupped his chest and adjusted the band of the bra to sit properly under his pectoral muscle. “How does that feel, Tsukasa-chan?”

“...Good...” Like a live wire had been run from his nipples to his cock, his heavy erection strained against the delicate fabric of his panties with every touch of Gen’s fingers on the bra. He adjusted the straps to the right length, then tugged on the band in the back to make sure it was level and even.

Gen then kneeled behind Tsukasa and reached around to knead at his chest through the triangles of fabric that covered his nipples. “Do you want to feel even better, Tuskasa-chan? Do you want me to make you  **_ine-may_ ** _?” _

Tsukasa couldn’t even respond as he was swallowed by the darkness.

Kitten’s eyes fluttered open and he looked over his shoulder to find Master kneeling behind him. “Master, what are yo- _ oooh!” _ Master’s clever fingers pinched Kitten’s nipples hard and he moaned, head falling back in surprise. “M-Master!”

“Yes, Kitten?” Master purred deviously against his toy’s ear. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“Haah... I w-want...” Oh gosh, what a loaded question! He wanted  _ everything! _ But he couldn’t be too greedy, or Master would only withhold from Kitten what he wanted most.

“Come now, Kitten, answer quickly...”

“I want Master to choose!”

“Good toy.” Master pressed a kiss to the side of Kitten’s neck before attacking the toy’s nipples once more.

* * *

Gen was glad his little experiment had gone so well. Implanting a combination of delayed commands had been tricky, but it had worked wonderfully—he suspected, in part, due to his Kitten’s natural inclination to submit to his Master. The first step was getting Tsukasa to be willing to come into Gen’s hut while he was “away;” the second was making him act on the urge to try on the lingerie that just  _ happened _ to be left right where it could catch the man’s eye.

Kitten always was  _ so _ eager to please, though; taming the lion and making him a pet had definitely been one of the highlights of his recent weeks. He couldn’t wait to see how things would play out with the other generals.

Turning his attention back to his toy, Gen continued to grope and play with Kitten’s chest as he murmured, “Now, Kitten, what in the world possessed you to go digging through Master’s things and put on these clothes, hmm?”

Kitten flushed in a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. “M-Master, I’m sorry for going through your things... I c-came here because I missed you and wanted to see you, but you weren’t here... and then I noticed the pretty purple fabric. And when I picked it up, it was so soft and delicate... I wanted to know what it felt like...”

“Well, you naughty thing, you ruined the surprise I was preparing for you. Now you’re going to have to be punished.” Kitten let out a whine at the words, hanging his head; his hair fell into his face to hide his shame like a dark waterfall. Gen could only smile as he got to his feet and stepped around to Kitten’s front. He reached out and lifted Kitten’s head by his chin, forcing his toy’s dark eyes to meet his. “Don’t worry, the punishment won’t be too bad. I know you didn’t mean to do it, and it’s my fault for leaving it out where you could find it.”

“Thank you for being merciful, Master...” Kitten sighed with relief.

“Of course, my sweet little  **_ut-slay_ ** _.” _ A gasp slipped past Kitten’s lips as the command word sank in. His cock twitched and a spot of moisture left a dark stain on the panties. “Now, as for your punishment, I think a spanking will suffice.”

Kitten shivered at the declaration. “Yes, Master...”

Gen licked his lips. “Come here, Kitten. Over my legs.” His toy shuffled forward on his knees while Gen sat down on a throne of cushions. Kitten draped himself over Gen’s lap, putting those luscious globes of flesh—split down the middle by the lilac string of the thong—right in range for a good smack. He couldn’t hold back his devilish grin at the sight.  _ Time to play. _

* * *

“Good Kitten. Now, I want you to count your spankings until I say you’re done,” Master ordered.

“Yes, Master—  _ ahhh!”  _ A swift stroke of Master’s palm across one of his cheeks made Kitten cry out in surprise. It stung a little, but didn’t  _ hurt _ too badly. It was only after a long, pointed silence that he remembered what he was supposed to do. “One!”

“Faster, Kitten. Don’t make me wait for you, or your punishment will be longer.” He spanked his toy again on the opposite cheek.

“Y-yes Master! Two!” Kitten could feel the heat rising on his ass cheeks to match the flush on his face. He knew this was supposed to be a punishment, but... it felt good! He wanted more! He wanted Master to—  _ “Three!” _ he cried out as an even heavier blow rained down, making the meat of his ass jiggle from the force of it. Before he could recover, he was spanked again.  _ “Four!  _ Master, p-please!”

“‘Please’ what, Kitten?” Master asked. His tone was light and teasing; a sharp contrast to the strength behind the spankings. “Tell me what you want, or I’ll just keep doing this until I’m satisfied that you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Please, Master, f-fuck me! I need you!” Kitten cried in desperation. A string of drool spilled out of his mouth as he panted for air.

“Hmm... No, I don’t think I will right now.” With a whimper, Kitten nodded. A moment later, Master continued, “I think I want you to put on a little show for me once I’m done spanking you. If you do well,  _ then _ I’ll fuck you as a reward.”

“Th-thank you, Master...” Kitten sighed in relief—only to be interrupted by another spank.  _ “H-haah! Five!” _

Master’s hand settled on Kitten’s ass, stroking the tender skin with gentle fingers. “Hmm, your ass is so red and hot... it looks so beautiful. I think I'll go ahead and stop for now. It’s time for you to put yourself on display for me, Kitten. Go on, sit up.”

Kitten slowly pushed himself back to his knees and settled in the middle of the cushioned area. His asscheeks throbbed in time with the pounding of his heartbeat. “What do you want me to do, Master?” he asked softly. His cock was so hard, it stretched the front of the panties out lewdly.

Master stood from his throne of cushions and walked over to a nearby shelf. “Be patient, Kitten. You’ll see in a moment.” He opened a chest on the shelf and drew out what looked like a carved length of wood. It was dark in color and had been sanded and oiled to a shine. “Here we go... this one should do nicely.”

He brought the wooden carving closer, and Kitten’s eyes widened as he realized the shape—it looked just like Master’s cock! Kitten hadn't seen toys like this since waking up in the stone world. “Master, where did you get this?”

“I made it.” Master’s eyes gleamed as he handed the toy and a jar of oil to his toy. “I’m going to watch you open yourself up with your fingers before you fuck yourself on this wooden cock. If you put on a good show for me, then I'll give you what you  _ really _ want. Do you understand, Kitten?”

Kitten nodded quickly. “Y-yes, Master.” Part of Kitten was beside himself with excitement—he didn’t think he’d ever again get to experience the unyielding fullness of a dildo in his ass. And Master had total control of Kitten’s pleasure... He shivered.

He shifted around until his reddened ass was in full view of Master as he settled down again. Slicking his fingers on one hand, he used the other to tug the string aside before he worked one into his hole. It yielded easily to his finger and he moaned softly at the feeling of something being inside him once again. He really had missed this... the oil made everything so slick and easy and  _ better. _

Kitten glanced over his shoulder to see Master watching him with sharp eyes as he stripped his upper body. “Ah-ah, Kitten,” he admonished his toy. “You have a job to do, don't you? Focus on the task at hand, or you’ll be punished even more.”

Right. Master was watching Kitten right now, not the other way around. He turned his head back to the front and added a second finger. The two digits dipped in and out of the hole, working the muscles around the entrance until he could spread them apart easily inside his hot tunnel.

By the time he’d worked himself up to three fingers, he was panting and gasping Master’s name. “Ma- _ aaa _ ster, please, c-can I put it in...?”

“Yes,” Master replied. His own voice was tense as he stroked his inner thighs through his pants, tantalizingly close to his cock. “Put it in and fuck yourself with it as if it were my cock. Show me what you want me to do to you, my beautiful little  **_ut-slay_ ** .”

“Yes, Master!” The reply came out more like a sob as the trigger washed over him. He was rock hard and dripping wet; his fingers trembled as he slicked up the wooden phallus and brought it to his entrance. Bracing it on the cushion under him, he sank down onto it slowly. Little, hitching gasps of breath spilled from his lips at the feeling of the cold wood parting his hole.

The toy felt good; it felt familiar, reminding Tsukasa of the way he used to fuck himself on dildos in the old world. But after having had the perfection of Master’s cock, it was only a pale imitation of the real thing. “Master, p-please, fuck me!” he pleaded. “I’m trying to be good, b-but I need you so bad! Master’s cock is so much better!”

“I know, Kitten,” Master crooned. All of a sudden, his hands were on Kitten’s chest once more, and the toy cried out in surprise and pleasure. “You’re doing well, though. Just a little more and I'll give you my cock.”

Kitten sobbed, but complied. He reached back and yanked the dildo almost viciously out of his ass before slamming it back in—choking on a scream as Master twisted his nipples harshly through the sheer purple fabric that still covered them. He continued to fuck himself with the wooden cock, shoving it in over and over, just grazing over his prostate with each thrust. It felt so, so good, but it wasn’t enough... he needed...!

Finally,  _ finally, _ Master reached down and stilled his hand. “Good, good Kitten. You’ve done so well for me, my  **_ut-slay_ ** , now let me take care of the rest...” A shudder ran through Kitten’s body and he whined in desperation. His cock pulsed; another dollop of precum dripped out of the slit. Kitten didn't resist as Master gently guided him in removing the dildo. A few moments later, Master pushed him down into the pillows and cushions below him. “Are you ready, my sweet toy?”

“Yes! Fuck me, Master!” Kitten begged with a broken sob.

He buried his face in a pillow, trying to hide his moans at the feeling of Master’s wonderful, incredible cock filling him up. It slid into him as if Kitten's hole was made for it—which it  _ was _ , Kitten knew without a doubt. No one else could fuck him as well as Master did. No one else could fill him so perfectly.

“Let me hear you,” Master crooned into Kitten's ear, just before grabbing a handful of hair and pulling his head out of the pillow. “Don't ever hide your pleasure from your Master, my sweet toy. I want to know how good I’m making you feel.”

“Haah... n-nngh...” Kitten panted as each of Master's thrusts drove the air from his lungs. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and his eyes crossed when Master's cock slammed right into his prostate. “Master! So good! Perfect!”

“Yes, Kitten, you’re doing so well... are you getting close?” Master asked. “I want you to come at the same time I do...”

Head bobbing vigorously, Kitten cried out, “Y-yes! Want to come at the same time as Master!”

“Good, so good, my precious toy... get ready...” Master leaned down and bit at the back of Kitten’s neck before sucking a mark into the skin. He cried out in surprise at the feeling—but he couldn’t make another sound before Master growled in his ear,  **_“Elease-Ray,_ ** Kitten.”

And just like that, the tension that had built and built inside him released in a single, mighty rush. Kitten's cock spilled gout after gout of cum across the cushions below. His orgasm went on for what felt like forever; waves of pleasure never-ending as Master filled Kitten’s hole with his own release. By the time he pulled his cock out, Kitten’s hole was dripping with it.

* * *

Gen smiled widely and gave that plump, ripe peach another smack for good measure; the hole clenched and another dribble of his cum seeped out while Kitten moaned. The toy slumped forward to catch his breath. “You did so well for me, Kitten,” he murmured. “You took your punishment admirably and put on a wonderful show. Now, get some rest. You've more than earned it.” Gen leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Kitten’s face where it was half-buried in a pillow.  **_“Eep-slay,_ ** my sweet...”

He took a few moments to just admire the picture of the thoroughly debauched toy before stripping him out of the lingerie. Sitting back to relax afterward, Gen began to spin the tale of what Tsukasa would remember. “You came to my hut this morning looking for me to ask me a question. I wasn’t home at first, but I managed to get back just before you left. I invited you in for tea and we talked for a while about various topics; you know, the upcoming trip and how the village is doing and such. After a while, you confessed that you haven't been sleeping well, so I offered to let you rest.

“When you awaken, you will feel well-rested and content, as if you got a full night’s sleep. You will also feel more comfortable with the idea of coming to my hut, even if I’m not home, to sleep or relax. My home will be a sanctuary of relaxation for you, anf you’ll want to come visit me more often.”

With another contented sigh, he continued, “You won't remember the gift you found, but you will feel drawn to silky and soft fabrics. You also won't question why you're nude and covered in cum, or why your ass is sore; it will feel pleasant, like tired muscles after a productive workout.

“And...  **_ake-Way,_ ** Tsukasa-chan.”

Tsukasa’s eyes fluttered open and he yawned, stretching out his sore muscles. He must have slept harder than he thought... “Thanks for letting me nap here, Gen,” he murmured. “I guess I really needed it.”

“Of course, Tsukasa-chan! I'm glad you were able to find a source of tranquility to help you rest. You’re more than welcome to come over at any time, you know.”

“Yes... I appreciate it.” After a few more moments to get his bearings, Tsukasa gathered up his clothes and shrugged them on. “I'll see you around, Gen.” Tsukasa climbed to his feet and headed toward the door.

“See you too...” Gen could only smile as he imagined what the next playtime would bring...

**Author's Note:**

> The Kingdom of Shipping welcomes fans of all DCST ships! From the sweet and fluffy to the dark and problematic, everyone can find something they like and make new friends with common interests. We host regular creative events, have a thriving roleplay community, and much more! Check us out on Discord [here!](https://discord.gg/BfNeKvrTWp)


End file.
